


Hair Tie

by Ania



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: Please write at least 100 words of my kink, TIA.Hair washing, hair pulling, and hair petting are also allowed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/245921.html?thread=1373366689#cmt1373366689

The comb scraped against her scalp as the maid gathered her hair into a single ponytail. It hurt when gathered on top of her head, the weight dragging it down so that the edge of the cuff securing it dug into her skin. She preferred it tied back low and loose, with several smaller ties to keep it neat.  
  
But it was no longer up to her.  
  
"You look beautiful, dear," Jafar said, watching as the servants prepared her for the day. Today, he walked over and touched her hair himself, wrapping the ends around his wrist and pulling. "Beautiful."


End file.
